1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an imaging device that can acquire a shooting location, a distance, a direction, and a high-angle up to a subject at the time of shooting an image, and a method and a program for recording location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of a geographical information system (GIS), used for acquiring location information, is widening along with the prevalence of portable global positioning system (GPS) receivers. The GIS is used for various purposes, for example, survey of fire disasters, real estate, road repairs, and the likes, and the demand is predicted to grow in the future.
The same system is also useful in a digital camera, for example, shooting an image of a fire disaster site with the digital camera helps in writing a report related to the disaster at a later stage, because, map data acquired from the GIS during the survey of the fire disaster site can be associated with the image. Thus, there is a need to establish a relation between the image taken by the digital camera and the location information acquired from the GIS.
In response to such a need, a technology relating to the digital camera, connected to a GPS receiver, is published in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-357343. The location information, received from the GPS receiver, is inputted into the digital camera, and is included in a header portion of the image, taken by the digital camera.
According to a conventional technique the location information of the image is recorded in the same image file and that improves management of the image, however, depending on the condition of a place it is not possible to get closer to a subject. Thus, when the place of taking the image and the imaging subject are distant from each other, it is not possible to capture exact location information of the subject.